


Sunshine Simp

by PaleRose



Series: Horny Hinata [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ch 1 Atsumu POV, Ch 2 Hinata POV, Chapter 2 Shouyou POV, Horny Hinata, M/M, Mentions of Bokuto - Freeform, Mentions of Osamu, Miya Atsumu's Bisexual Crisis, Mutual Masturbation, Only Fans AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Work, atsumu is a simp, camboy au, ok maybe some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose
Summary: Atsumu’s finger hovers over the follow button. If he follows this dude, that means he’s gay, right? He’s never felt this way about any guy before. Maybe Kita if he really thinks too hard about it? But nothing like this. However his crisis must not be too much of a bother though because in the end he lays down his Paypal information and joins the 300+ other schmucks who subscribe to Sunshine21’s Only Fans.--Atsumu follows Shouyou's Only Fans and wins a PRIVATE session.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Horny Hinata [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882465
Comments: 65
Kudos: 441





	1. You'e a Winner, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu’s finger hovers over the follow button. If he follows this dude, that means he’s gay, right? He’s never felt this way about any guy before. Maybe Kita if he really thinks too hard about it? But nothing like this. However his crisis must not be too much of a bother though because in the end he lays down his Paypal information and joins the 300+ other schmucks who subscribe to Sunshine21’s Only Fans. 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Atsumu follows Shouyou's Only Fans and wins a PRIVATE session.

Atsumu is a winner. From the court to the bedroom, he’s always had luck on his side. Until one day, in one of his scrolling sessions, he stumbles upon an Only Fans account that he shouldn’t by any means be interested in following. His usual fair is blonde, big tits, and a wet pussy. Not wild orange, strong pectorals, and a leaking cock. 

But here he is, simping for some little hottie that’s muscular and lithe at the same time. How the fuck is that even possible? Atsumu’s mouth goes dry with each preview pic he pursues. Lingerie, ass shots, lewds that he has no clue how the orange haired imp got away with posting. One saucy pic in particular, a silhouette on a bedroom wall of his toned body and impressive erection amidst a purple and orange sunset, leaves him actually breathless. Is it possible to ascend to a higher level of existence from looking at a man so god damn beautiful? Probably. 

Atsumu’s finger hovers over the follow button. If he follows this dude, that means he’s gay, right? He’s never felt this way about any guy before. Maybe Kita if he really thinks too hard about it? But nothing like this. However his crisis must not be too much of a bother though because in the end he lays down his Paypal information and joins the 300+ other schmucks who subscribe to Sunshine21’s Only Fans. 

For the next couple of weeks, Atsumu looks forward to the daily updates. That ping that rings in his ears and makes him drop everything and retreat to his room and lock the door. Some days the nudes send him into downward spirals, lying in his room staring at the ceiling questioning everything that’s led him to this point. One shoot involving lacy lingerie that left nothing to the imagination comes to mind. Other days he joins the other simps in absolutely feasting on video streams of Sunshine21 playing with his rosy nipples or riding an extra large dildo.

**tsumtsum:** damn baby, cant believe yer takin all that

Atsumu types into the stream’s chat box, smiling to himself. He knows that Sunshine21 can’t see it, but his fingers move all the same. 

_“Uuughhnn, I can’t... I think I’m gonna...”_ Sunshine21 moans as he bounces on the thick toy, face flushed and eyes full of tears. 

The chat absolute explodes in pleas for him to finish, to drop his hot load, to fucking cum already!!!!! 

Sunshine21 absolutely comes undone, drooling and panting. And Atsumu feels so hot, laying on his bed with his noise canceling headphones, completely engulfed in the sound of the little hottie’s orgasm. 

It’s absolutely euphoric. 

When he’s all cleaned up, Sunshine21 adjusts the camera and sits cross legged in front of it. He’s wearing just an old t-shirt with holes around the neckline and a big smile.

“Thanks everyone for joining the stream!! I’m catching up on the chat right now and oh man you all are too much!” 

Atsumu’s heart skips a beat. Even if it’s not exclusively directed at him, there’s a warmth that settles in his cheeks. 

“You all are so amazing and I couldn’t ask for better followers. And in honor of this, I’ve got a little treat for you.” Sunshine21 winks and licks his lips, so fucking cute. “I’m going to be doing a weekly raffle for a private video session! The winner will win a one on one video chat session with yours truly for one hour, for free! And you get to pick what activity we do,” he giggles. 

Atsumu nearly drops his cellphone on his face. He needs to win that private session, he needs to see this man in a compromising position of his own design. 

“I’ll be sending out a form to all my followers each Monday and will draw the winner that night. Sound good?” 

Atsumu joins the chat in spamming fuck yes. As previously stated, Atsumu is a winner, he knows he’ll be picked in no time. How could he not?? Good fortune has always been on his side, but as weeks turn into months he starts to suspect that maybe his luck ran out. 

“Why so glum?” His twin Osamu asks him as Atsumu mopes about in his brother’s restaurant. He’s slumped over a small table scrolling through his Only Fans app. It’s week twenty seven and he still has yet to win the raffle. So goes back to last week’s winners announcement and imagines what it would look like if his name was there. Probably amazing. 

“No reason, just waiting for somethin’.” Another loss no doubt, Atsumu hates how used to losing he’s grown. There was a part of him that almost made him skip filling out the raffle form this week. 

Osamu packs a rice ball and places it in a to-go box. “Well yer bummin’ me out. Shouldn’t you be at Jackal’s practice?” 

Atsumu grimaces from his seat, sticking out his tongue. “Just lemme wallow for a lil bit, kay? ‘M goin’ through a lot right now.” He doesn’t have practice for another hour and is making the most of his pity party while he can. 

“Yer always goin through a lot,” Osamu says. Atsumu can practically feel his brother’s eye roll, but he chooses not to quip back and goes back to sad scrolling. 

Just as he’s about to close the app, a little inbox notification pings on his phone. Weird, considering he never gets messages on Only Fans. Atsumu clicks the inbox icon and finds a message with the subject titled _Sunshine21 Raffle._

“Oh shit,” Atsumu says just barely under his breath. He peers over his shoulder to make sure Osamu isn’t creeping over his shoulder, yes it’s happened before. When he deems the coast is officially clear, he opens the message. 

_Dear tsumtsum!_

_You are this week’s raffle winner! Your private session is scheduled for Friday 9pm JST. You’ll receive an invite to the stream via DM’s. Think long and hard about what activities you want to do during our stream! Make sure you review my terms and conditions page [found here] so you can get a feel for what I am willing and unwilling to do. Can’t wait to meet you~_

_Yours,_

_Sunshine21_

Atsumu refreshes his inbox once, twice, three times and the message is still there. He did it, he finally won. It takes everything within him to feign his current state of apathetic boredom, least Osamu ask him what all the fuss is about. And by some miracle, he manages to contain his excitement all through practice until the moment he’s back home in his room. Behind closed doors, he whoops and kicks his legs in the air. 

_Finally_. 

He spends the next four days buzzing with anticipation, unable to focus in every aspect of his life. All those weeks of waiting will be worth it for that one hour of alone time. Every free moment of thought he’s got is dedicated to going through all the scenarios he could possibly play out. Does he want to keep it classic? Just simple toy and orgasm denial stuff. Or, does he want to add an element of role play? Play pretend and put themselves in ridiculous fantasies that only exist in the pages of romance novels and online fanfic forums. He can practically see it now, that orange haired devil inexplicably wearing his MSBY jersey, crying and edging to kingdom come. It’s going to be hot as fuck and Atsumu might lose himself. Here lies Miya Atsumu, he died as he lived, simping hotties with blushy cheeks and DLS’s. 

The hedonistic daydreams absolutely consume Atsumu, so much so that he even gets sent home from practice early on Friday because he keeps getting hit in the head with volleyballs that he should be able to block. 

“You can’t be spacing out like that Tsum Tsum! We need you for the match on Sunday. It’s good we have a day off so you can clear your head,” Bokuto, one of his teammates, says as he walks him to the area’s exit where Osamu is waiting to pick him up.

“Heh, yeah good thing,” Atsumu chuckles, knowing that he’s going to need all the rest he can get after what’s coming tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be out soon pls don't rush me! Thank you all for reading, I've been noodling with this idea for a couple days and I'm happy to have it finally out there in the world. Pls drop a comment if you liked what you saw/have any PREDICTIONS for what's to come ;D 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


	2. Long Distance Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu joins Sunshine21's private video chat to claim his raffle prize.

Everything is all set for tonight’s, rather this morning’s, stream. Shouyou is used to streaming with international subscribers, though they’re mostly from Europe and South America. He never expected someone from halfway around the world would find his OnlyFans, despite being a native of Japan himself. He hasn’t been back since his family moved to the United States, which was when he was super young, so he’s excited to see how well his Japanese will hold up. Granted he’s mostly used his bilingual super powers for conversations with his grandma and talking shit about people with his sister in public spaces, but he’s confident he’ll be able to keep up. 

Shouyou eyes his set up with a hand on his hip and a checklist on his iPhone. His laptop is resting on a small table near the foot of his bed, already plugged in and charging and his circle light is propped just above the external camera he set up behind the table. The bed is made with several large pillows arranged in a way that feigns casual messiness, but are strategically placed so he can recline within full view of the camera. String lights twinkle pink, blue, and purple above the bed adding extra level of intimacy. Shouyou swears that he looks his sexiest in “bi-lighting.” Plus he’s got a bottle of lube and a brand new toy, a pale pink silicone bendable vibrator, in a precarious position on his nightstand. 

“Perfect,” Shouyou says to himself, pleased with his skills in camboy set design. It might seem like a lot for an hour long one on one session, but he prides himself in always putting on a quality show for his fans. He might not be one of the top earners on Only Fans, but his subscribers are loyal and, in his opinion, deserve his best. No matter how creepy some may be, and Shouyou has had to deal with a handful of those, he’s their Sunshine and he’s going to do anything in his power to drive them absolutely wild.

Right on cue, the waiting room notification on his stream chimes.

Shouyou claps his hands together and rubs them excitedly. He still gets pre-show jitters despite doing this raffle for a couple months now, but they honestly help more than hinder. All those butterflies in his stomach play an integral part in his whole Sunshine gimmick, ever bubbly and oh so eager. Besides, he’s never met a client that’s completely thrown him off his mojo yet. Hopping onto his bed he gives himself a once over in his reflection. He’s wearing a crop top made from his senior year spring-fling, complete with a cartoonish looking sun and dancing flowers, and loose fitting sweat pants. Comfortable, but it’s an outfit that’s meant to be shed. 

“Lookin’ good.” Shouyou winks to his reflection on his computer screen, sticking out his tongue playfully as he turns on the circle light. And with that, he accepts the call, letting his guest out of the waiting room.

Time to get this party started.

“Hey! Welcome to the stream Tsumtsum!” Shouyou practically sings in Japanese. Normally, he’s greeted by the smiling face of his raffle winner, but this time a profile pic of a fox fills the attendee screen. 

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting ya to speak Japanese.” The little icon flashes green with the sound of his guest’s voice; a light baritone in the same tongue, but with a dialect giving it a twang that piques Shouyou’s interest.

Laughing, Shouyou runs a hand through his intentionally tousled orange hair. “Well I’m full of surprises. Plus my grandma refused to learn english so…” 

“Well that makes m’life a lot easier, ’M better at typing english than speakin’ it,” Tsumtsum admits, laughing along with Shouyou. 

“Well you don’t need to worry about that,” Shouyou bites his lip and narrows his eyes. “Speaking of worrying, why can’t I see you? I was looking forward to fully meeting you. Are you shy?” He pouts. Shouyou occasionally has voice only sessions and he tries to respect his client’s privacy. But he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to speaking Japanese with someone face to face. 

There’s silence from the other end of the line, holding Shouyou in suspense. Is this guy an ax murderer or something? Or maybe he’s a celebrity? A Japanese axe murderer celebrity!? Either way, he really wants to know what this guy’s deal is now. 

Shouyou cups his hand next to his mouth and leans as close to the camera as he can from the foot of his bed. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, your secret’s safe with me,” he whispers sincerely. 

Another pause, but eventually the attendee screen changes revealing not the face of a psycho killer or a well known celebrity, but a regular looking guy. Well, regular is an understatement. Tsumtsum is stupidly gorgeous, like one of those pop idols that his sister is obsessed with. With blonde hair that’s got just the slightest of curl to it, droopy eyes that tow the line of sleepy and seductive, and his lips, _those fucking lips_ , looking so soft and so kissable that Shouyou might have to cancel this call and hop on the first plane to Japan to claim them as his own. This guy must be famous, he’s too pretty not to be, but Shouyou can’t seem to make a connection. He’d surely remember that face if he saw it before. 

“Uh…” Tsumtsum breaks the silence and Shouyou loves the way the vowel sounds in his accent. 

Shouyou blinks, realizing that he’s been staring. “Sorry, I just… I just forgot how to speak.” How embarrassing can he get? Shit like this never happens, but then again he’s never hosted a stream with anyone as mouthwateringly hot as this guy. 

“I get that, sometimes I forget to type in English sometimes when watchin’ yer videos.” 

“Oh…” He thought Shouyou was talking about speaking Japanese. “Yeah, it’s tricky to know two languages.” Shouyou rolls with it. 

Speaking of.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Shouyou effortlessly turns the act back on, “I’ve got a toy with me that I haven’t used on stream yet. Do you want to try it out with me?” He gestures to the vibrator on his nightstand with his head, still keeping eye contact. 

Tsumtsum’s eyes widen and the most adorable shade of pink settles in his cheeks.“Y-yea, I’d like that.” 

Shouyou giggles, moving to sit on his knees. He tugs on the hem of his crop top, already letting his fingers graze heated skin. “Should I get undressed?” 

Tsumtsum nods, licking his lips and swallowing hard. 

Following his routine, Shouyou inches his shirt up, revealing already hard nipples. He takes the bottom of it between his teeth, showing off his pectorals for a moment before opening his mouth and letting the fabric fall. At the same time, his hands move to his waistband, pulling down slightly to reveal orange hair that draws the eye right to the V of his hips. 

“Yer killin’ me right now,” Tsumtsum groans. Shouyou can already hear his breathing go heavy. 

“You want me to take my top or pants off first?” Confidence surges within Shouyou watching this unbelievably gorgeous man’s composure crumble right before his eyes. 

Based on where Tsumtsum’s hazy, golden eyes fall, Shouyou already knows what he’s going to say. “Pants, p-please,” he mumbles as his ears turn red. 

Shouyou complies, pulling his sweat pants down even further, revealing the patch of orange curls surrounding the base of his shaft. 

“No underwear?” Tsumtsum’s adam’s apple bobs and he sounds like he really could use some water. It’s too adorable and Shouyou smiles despite himself.

Shouyou shakes his head ‘no’ with a soft smile that he rarely uses on camera. “Are you wearing any underwear?” Shouyou typically only asks surface level questions; ‘you feeling good’ or ‘is this alright?’. But there’s something about this Tsumtsum guy that’s making Shouyou act a little recklessly. It’s definitely the way his breath hitches at the question. 

“I am,” the blonde replies. His voice is hoarse and he wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, clearly trying to keep himself from drooling.

“Can I see them?” Shouyou asks, pulling his own garment down even further. The only part of his dick that is still obscured by the waistband is his head, creating a dark spot against the fabric. He’s hard, how could he not be. The band makes his shaft curve slightly and keeps his dick from springing forth. Truly teasing at its finest and Shouyou knows it drives all his clients wild. Tsumtsum is no exception.

He looks at Shouyou with hedonistic reverence. Wide, glossy eyes are glued to one spot, which Shouyou assumes is where his crotch is, and his mouth hangs open in a mixture of shock and arousal. It wouldn’t surprise Shouyou if this man just burst into tears when he fully reveals himself. There’s thousands of miles worth tension that’s built between them and Shouyou feels it everywhere; in his chest, in his legs, in his literally aching cock. This whole thing is beginning to feel less like a session with a client and more like a call between actual long distance lovers. 

Shouyou gives his sweatpants one final tug down, releasing his prize. His cock bounces up and down, thick and heavy. “Fuck,” Shouyou moans in english, it feels so unbelievably good to be free. “Should I get the toy now?” he asks, switching back to Japanese.

Tsumtsum nearly chokes on the Japanese equivalent of “fuck yes.” 

In a matter of seconds, Shouyou is reclining on his mountain of pillows; a bendy pink vibrator in one hand and a dollop of lube in the other. He takes his time coating the toy, working it with slow and deliberate strokes.

“I wish this were you,” Shouyou says as he presses the toy’s on switch, a low rumble filling his bedroom. 

“Me too,” Tsumtsum agrees, absolutely breathless. 

“Are you touching yourself?” 

“Yes.” 

Shouyou hums, dragging the vibrator along the inside of his thigh. “Are you hard yet?” He knows it’s a dumb and obvious question, but he really wants to hear the answer. 

“Y-yes.” Tsumtsum’s whole body shakes on a groan. If Shouyou thought he looked hot before, now with his furrowed brows, fluttering eyelashes, and lips perpetually in a perfect ‘o’ shape he looks like a fucking work of art. All of the sculptures by the classics can’t even hold a candle to the utter beauty of the man on the other side of this video chat. 

Shouyou lets the toy settle on his taint, coming dangerously close to his balls. They tense and contract away from the light pulses for a moment, then settle. The vibrations make his cock twitch, leaking all over his abdomen. Prickly tingles spread and warm his entire body, now flushed with a layer of sweat. He lets his legs fall open and his voice go. “A-ah! Tell me what to do Tsumtsum,” 

Tsumtsum’s eyes snap open and he moans at the display. “Turn it up.” 

Shouyou presses the button, increasing the intensity of the vibrations. His dick jumps again, this time squirting the tiniest bit of precum, and his voice breaks. 

“How does it feel?” Tsumtsum’s ragged voice asks. 

“S-shit. It feels s-so good Tsumtsum,” Shouyou mewls, curling his toes and arching his back, and drags the toy to his balls. A buzzing sensation spreads throughout his entire body and Shouyou basks in it, eyes slipping shut and gripping one of the pillows with his free hand.

“I bet,” Tsumtsum replies weakly, probably riding the waves of his own shudders. 

“I-I want more, can I have more,Tsumtsum?” Shouto asks as he brings the toy to prod and circle around his swollen head. 

“Drag it from yer tip to yer hole and crank it as high as it can go,” The blonde angel commands, sounding desperate and completely feral. 

Shouyou presses the button two more times and his entire body quakes as he keens. He doesn’t even make it half way down his shaft before he’s practically begging to cum. 

“You can do it, baby. Just bring it to that tight hole of yers.” They’re words of encouragement for Shouyou, but he knows that Tsumtsum must be getting close as well. He’s got to finish strong for Tsumtsum, but his body is on the precipice of betraying him. 

Shouyou nods and says, “I’ll try.” The moment the pulsating toy makes contact with his hole, Shouyou is a shivering and crying mess. Knuckles white from gripping the sheets to hard, he bucks his hips upward into nothing and cums white ribbons that paint his chest and stomach. He doesn’t even hear Tsumtsum’s orgasm, a string of short gasps as he pumps himself to completion, let alone completely missing out on watching it. The last strain of his sanity screams at him for it. But he manages to open his eyes through the haze of dopamine. 

Tsumtsum’s reclined in his chair, head thrown back and chest heaving. It’s barely in frame, but Shouyou can see the top of Tsumtsum’s fist, covered in semen. 

“Fuck, yer a dream,” Tsumtsum says to his ceiling after their breathing finally calmed down. He looks forward into the camera, cheeks still stained red. “I… I’ve never done something like this with a guy before,” he admits softly, looking nervous. It’s taking everything within Shouyou not to make this guy tell him everything; who he is, why was he so keen on keeping his face hidden, and how the fuck did he find Sunshine21 when their worlds clearly should not have collided? 

“It’s alright, I feel lucky to be your first. “We should do this again sometime.” Shouyou sighs, drawn out and dreamy, sinking into his pillows. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend that Tsumtsum is actually here and not thousands of miles away. It’s not a pillow enveloping him in softness, but the hottie that just so happened to win his raffle.

Tsumtum blinks, eyebrows raising up to his hairline. “Fer real?” His smile quirks to the side, absolutely lopsided and adorable.

There’s a feeling that blossoms in Shouyou’s chest. He wants to get to know it, to understand the flutter and warmth and give it a name. With Tsumtsum’s help, he thinks he can. “Yeah, for real.” 

This guy is going to be so bad for business, Shouyou just knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO! I broke the 1k mark for writing a chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who encouraged me to finish this story and keep on writing. This one's for you~ 
> 
> Make sure you drop a comment and/or kudo if you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> [[my twitter]](https://twitter.com/palerosetweets)


End file.
